


BBB 2013 Art: for Dr. Jasley's fic!

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Art, BBB 2013, BBB artwork, Bandom Big Bang, Dr. Jasley, Gen, Illustration, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for this year's Bandom Big Bang. Thank you to Dr. Jasley for creating such a lovely story to illustrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBB 2013 Art: for Dr. Jasley's fic!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Wanted to Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856838) by [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/pseuds/doctor_jasley). 




End file.
